


Book 1: Turmoil

by AzulaLavellan



Series: To Make Life My Own [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Izumi is Katara and Zuko's eldest child, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Violence, post-episode: s2e20 The Crossroads of Destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLavellan/pseuds/AzulaLavellan
Summary: While Azula and Zuko fight the turmoil inside of them, the Gaang plans for the Day of the Black Sun. Things don't go as planned when one of the their number gets captured as the eclipse comes to a close. Aang, Katara, and Toph must plan for Sozins Comet without Sokka, and just hopefully Sokka will be released under Fire Lord Zuko's regime.





	1. A Hero's Welcome, A Hero's Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334552) by whitetigerwolf. 
  * Inspired by [Life Collapses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334556) by whitetigerwolf. 



> Starting at the end of Crossroads of Destiny, this is a retelling of the final season, and the comics that follow. Assumes that pretty much everything in the cannon remains the same up until Crossroads of Destiny except that Sokka and Suki did not kiss during Serpents Pass episode; although its clear Suki has feelings for him, he chooses to remain friends as he is unsure what he feels toward her. 
> 
> Fair warning: I will be taking liberties with some of the dialogue, adding to the descriptions, and adding language and violence to make the war appear more realistic (don't know if I'll succeed tho. You can see an example of some of the antics I pull in my other work, The Raven Herald). I don't have any outright mature or explicit content planned, but since some might be added; if i do I'll edit the rating.
> 
> I don't own Avater or its characters, sadly, but i absolutely do love the series. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered! all characters are aged up by 4 years.

Firelight from the green and yellow braziers illuminated the throne room and scattered off the gold embroidery of the long carpet that lead to the doors right up to the stone dais. Shadows danced on the face of the badgermole statue behind the throne. Azula leaned back on the gold and jade throne and crossed her legs, watching her pacing brother. What was his deal? They’d won. They’d beaten the Avatar. Probably killed him. Hopefully killed him. Father will welcome them back. She knew he will. Maybe she should have tried to recover his body, damn that traitorous uncle of hers. 

“We’ve done it, Zuko.” She said, getting tired of his pacing. “It’s taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se.

“I betrayed Uncle.” Zuko replied, barely audible.

“No.” Azula snapped. “He betrayed you!”

She stood and walked over to him. Why couldn’t he understand that Father would be proud of their accomplishments. She hoped he would. No, He would be. Taking Ba Sing Se was something not even the great General Iroh could claim. She sneered at the thought of her uncle.

“Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero.”

“But I don’t have the Avatar. What if father doesn’t restore my honor?”

What is with him and the damn Avatar!? It’s not like that scrawny peasant nomad will recover from his wounds. Will he? Azula pushed the nagging doubt from her mind. Father will welcome them back as heroes. She knew it.

“He doesn’t need to Zuko.” She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. “Today, you restored your own honor.”

~~~~

No! No no no no. He cannot die! Katara’s mind screamed as tears fell down her face. Other than her brother, Aang was her best friend. And he was the Avatar. She could not let him die like this.  
But that wound. A grizzly spiderweb of burns from Azula’s lightning. Laying him down on Appa, Katara pulled the vial of spirit water from her neck and bent the small amount of liquid onto her hand. As it began to glow she pulled Aang into her lap, his back up so she could work. She ignored the rest, Sokka, Toph, Kuei, and Bosco, as they stared down at her. Pressing her hand to Aang’s back, his wound absorbed the spirit water, but nothing changed. Hopeless, Katara hugged the boy closer. 

She didn’t notice the light emanating from his tattoos, and she barely registered the gasp of her companions. She certainly heard Aang cough. She gently laid him back to see him open his eyes slightly and a small smile appear on his face. 

He is alive! Her mind screamed has she hugged him closer. Aang passed out in her arms. 

Above her on Appa’s saddle the others let out a breath they had been holding.

“What do we do now?” Toph asked.

“I don’t know.” Sokka replied. “Wait! My father is in Chameleon bay. Katara let me drive! Here, let’s get Aang up here first.”

Katara nodded and Helped get Aang to the saddle, then climbed up herself. Sokka took Appa’s reigns and headed to the Bay. It was still night when they got there. Sokka flew low and scanned the surface for any signs of the Water Tribe warriors

“Look, there they are!” Katara yelled, pointing at a barely visible fleet of ships. Hakoda ran over as Appa landed in the water beside his ship.

“Sokka, what happened?”

“Dad.” Sokka replied. “Ba Sing Se fell, Aang was nearly killed by the princess. He unconscious.

“We don’t have much time, Son. Fire Nation ships are on the way.”

“What do we do.” Sokka started as Aang was passed onboard and Katara ran to attempt to heal him. “Wait, I have an idea!”

Several hours later, as the ships entered the harbor, twenty water tribe warriors infiltrated and took over one of the approaching ships.

~~~~

Zuko looked out over the crowd gathered in the Royal Plaza. It was massive. Azula was right. They were being hailed as heroes. Azula smirked at her awed brother from her corner as Lo and Li began to speak.

“Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom’s capital, Ba Sing Se, she found her brother Zuko, and together they faced the Avatar.” Li’s voice echoed through the bay.

“And the Avatar fell!” Lo continued. “And the Earth Kingdom Fell!

“Azula’s agents quickly overtook the entire city.” Li said. “They went to Ba Sing Se’s great walls…”

“And brought them down!” Lo finished.

“The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the walls and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory!”

“Now the heroes have returned home!” the twins said together as Azula stepped between them and looked over the Plaza. This is what she was talking about. This is the reward and honor that was waiting for them. Father was obviously pleased. 

“Your Princess, Azula.” Lo finished to the deafening roar of the crowd. 

As the cheers died down Lo began again

“And after three long years, your Prince has returned…”

“Zuko!” Lo and Li finished together.

Zuko stepped beside Azula, hiding the worry that crept over his mind. Katara had to have used the spirit water, Aang must be still alive. They hadn’t killed him.

~~~~

The air in the hall before the Fire Lords throne room was still. Azula quietly breathed then grinned as she parted the heavy red drapes emblazoned with the crest of the Royal Family that acted as doors. This world be her reward for succeeding where Uncle had failed. This is where Father would be proud. Azula marched forward confidently, this was her moment. Gracefully dropping to her knees, she placed her forehead to the floor before her father.

“My daughter, the conquering hero.” Ozai’s voice was laced with subtle mockery. “You took Ba Sing Se and faced the Avatar.”

“I did it in your name Father.” She said as she straitened, still on her knees.

“I did not say you could speak.” Ozai replied gently. “You claim to have killed the Avatar, but where is your proof?”

“He fell, shot through his heart with lightning.” Azula said quickly, trying with all her might to keep from shaking, to betray any nervousness. 

“You Failed!” Ozai roared and the flames around the dais struck the ceiling in response, Azula flinched. “You do not bring me the body of my mortal enemy and therefor you have no proof that you succeeded. you have failed.”

As Ozai sat the flames receded. Azula did her best to remain deadpan. She could barely think straight. Maybe if she brought up Ba Sing Se…

“I have made you into my weapon, you are better than this, my daughter.” Ozai said gently. “We will think of a way to ensure that you are not revealed as the one who is at fault if the Avatar is still alive, that way you will remain unblemished as a weapon. Zuko will have the honor of being the Avatar’s supposed killer, and you will tell him this was your idea.”

“Father, I took Ba…”

“Ba Sing Se is nothing!” Ozai roared again, cutting the girl off. Gentler he began talking again. “Ba Sing Se is a pawn, a tool in the hands of our enemies, a tool that we could destroy at our leisure. The Avatar must not stand in our way. He was the true target, or are you too blind to see that. Your supposed killing of the Avatar means nothing, your deeds at Ba Sing Se mean less than nothing.” 

Azula choked in an attempt to keep her composure as she bowed again. This couldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening.

“Get out of my sight.”

Azula backed away bowing. As soon as she had gone through the drapes she turned and walked to her quarters. Her mind was blank, she was unable to think. As soon as she had shut and locked her door her hands clapped to her mouth and tears began streaming down her face. How could he!? How could he!? Everything she did for him, how could that be nothing? Her mind screamed as she collapsed and balled herself up in the corner of the room. If Ba Sing Se meant nothing that must mean that none of her actions mean anything at all. She is worthless. She might as well be dead. She sobbed silently to herself.

~~~~

The boy’s eyes fluttered open from a blank dream and he groaned as he sat. The first thing in his vision being a bamboo mat over a metal floor. Metal floor? That drew his attention to the walls. His eyes widened in shock as he looked from one Fire Nation banner to the other. Then to the massive Fire Nation tapestry over the headboard. He breathed in, this could not be happening. Was he caught? Did the Fire Nation finally succeed in capturing him? The Avatar!? Aang airbent his staff to himself and quietly opened the door.  
Peeking around and down the metal halls just outside the chamber he woke in, Aang saw two Fire Nation guards talking. He had to have been captured! His brain screamed. It didn’t occur to Aang to question why one of the two guards was much shorter then common for Fire Nation or why he was allowed to escape as easy as it was. In a panic he bent a blast of air at the guards as a distraction and attempted to run in the opposite direction. He ignored what they were trying o yell, they were the enemy and he had to escape. Arriving at a y in his path, he debated momentarily. She shouts of the guards getting closer, he made his decision based on smell; the left-hand turn smelled of sea air. He hobbled several meters before climbing up a flight of stairs and onto the deck. His breath hitched when he saw what awaited him.

Looking out he saw a dozen Fire Nation soldiers performing various duties of their station, two hooded and cloaked figures off to his right. He dropped his staff in shock, which caused most of those on deck to whip around and look at him, and a flying furball to land on his shoulders, accompanied by chirps and purring, and proceed to lick his face.

“Momo?” Aang asked, not yet over the shock.

“Twinkle-toes! Your awake!” Toph yelled as she ran over and smacked him in the shoulder. 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, we’re sure.” Katara laughed as she hugged him. Suddenly one of the guards walked over. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” He said with Sokka’s voice, then proceeded to hug the airbender. 

“Sokka?” Aang asked. he barely registered Toph warning about falling backwards as his world went dark.

“Is he gonna be oaky?” Sokka asked.

“I think so, let’s get him back down stairs.” Katara answered. “When he wakes I’ll give him another healing session.”

Sokka went back to where his father and Bato were as Katara had Pipsqueak carry Aang back to his bed. 

"He is gonna be okay, right?" Toph asked. 

"I hope so." Katara answered. "I'm a little out of my depth here, to be honest. I'll just keep up with healing sessions like before. I'm thinking the shock of the disguises is what caused him to feint." Katara shrugged. 

"I hope your right." Toph replied.

Aang slept again for several hours, in which time several Fire Nation ships sailed passed though none stopped them. Sokka felt it was only a matter of time before one did, and was getting increasingly nervous.

Meanwhile, Aang has woke and sat up in his bed. He was expecting the heraldry this time so didn’t freak out like a few minutes ago, or was it hours? He couldn’t tell. He wracked his brain trying to remember what happened. Catacombs under Ba Sing Se, trying to protect Katara, couldn’t let her go, but he needed too. He may have because he knew he went into the Avatar state, but it may have been only due to Zuko and Azula beating on his crystal shelter. Then, nothing. Darkness, his spirit leaving his body. Did he die? A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts.

"Uh, come in?"

Katara opened the door hesitantly.

"We should...do a healing session, Aang." She said. "You were hurt pretty bad."

Aang nodded as Katara walked over. He leaned forward with his back to her and she began to unwrap his bandages and begin applying healing water to his back.

"Katara, why are we on a Fire Nation ship?" Aang asks. "Why are you all dressed like that?"

"Sokka will explain everything later." Katara answered. "right now, just relax, you were hurt pretty bad. Tell me where the pain feels most intense."

"Maybe a little higher." Aang begins. "Ungh...wow your definitely in the right area."

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up there.' Katara says as she manipulates the water. "Let me see if I can..."

Aang suddenly flashes back to the fight in Ba Sig Se and the trip on Appa. The flash back brings back all of his thoughts from before Katara came into his room. 

"I went down! I didn’t just get hurt, did I?" Aang askes. "It was worse than that. I was gone! But you brought me back."

"I just used the spirit water from the north pole. I don’t know what I did exactly."

Aang turns to look at her, his feelings for her bubbling up again and he is again unsure if he can let her go.

"You saved me."

"You need to rest." Katara said as she put her hand on his shoulder before getting up.

"Nice hair, by the way." Katara said with a grin.

"I have hair!?" Aang answered in astonishment. "how long was I out!?"

"A couple weeks, now rest." Katara left the room and shut the door behind her.

Katara joined Toph again on deck as Sokka walked up.

"How's Aang?"

"He's got a lot of energy pent up inside," Katara answered. "Maybe if I had some spirit water or something I could help, but he may have to figure out how to release that energy on his own. How are we doing?"

"We just went through the Serpents Pass. I think we are good for the moment." Sokka replied. "The disguises are working great! Every Fire Nation ship we ran into has sailed right by." 

Aang slept for another three days, only waking for food and healing sessions. Finally, on day three he felt strong enough to venture out on deck again. 

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked as he appeared on deck.

"Better now. Thank you Katara." Aang said. "There any food up here, I’m starving."

"I'll go see what I can get for you."

"Here you go, son." Hakoda handed a bowl and chopsticks to the boy. "Are you feeling better?"

"He's fine, dad." Katara said curtly.

"I'm Hakoda." He said, offering a hand to Aang. "Katara and Sokka's father."

"He knows who you are, I just called you dad." Katara said with an annoyed tone.

"I guess..." Hakoda started.

"It's fine, Katara." Aang interrupted, then took Hakoda's hand. "Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

"It's an honor to meet you Avatar." Hakoda replied.

"Great great, now that you finally met, you can go grab Sokka, so he can explain everything to Aang." Katara cut in with a very annoyed tone.

"Of course." Hakoda replied.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asked. 

"Not at all, why would you say that?"

"Aang! Looks who's finally awake!" Sokka said, approaching with Hakoda. After nudging a crate over with his foot, then sitting on it, he spread the map he had and began explaining. "After what happened we needed to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay and the water tribe men. The Earth king decided to travel the world in disguise, so he set of alone."

"Not alone." Toph interjected.

"Okay, he had Bosco." Sokka said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways. The bay became completely overrun with Fire Nation ships, so we took one as our disguise. Since we have been travelling west. We've seen several Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"So now what?"

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda answered.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan." Katara pointed out coldly

"Yes, Sokka's plan." Hakoda continued. "We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies. But the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable. 

"So, we are planning a smaller invasion." Sokka said. "Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke."

"Good to see you Aang." Pipsqueak said through a mouthfull of noodles. On his shoulders, the Duke just nodded in Aang’s direction.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage." Sokka continued. "We have a secret...you!"

"Me!?" Aang replied.

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead." Sokka said, feeling very smug. "Isn't that great?"

Aang’s eyes became the size of plates as he stood then turned and looked out over the water for a few moments taking in what he had heard.

"The world thinks I am dead? How is that good news? That’s terrible!" He said finally as he turned back to them. "No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang said as he gestured in frustration.

They all jumped at the sound of another Fire Nation ship hailing them. Aang airbent his staff to himself.

"I'll handle this. The Avatar is back." He said as he opened his staff, then grunted and clutched his chest in pain.

"Aang wait." Katara said as she approached him. "They don’t know we’re not Fire Nation!"

Aang dropped his head and closed his staff, looking at the ground.

"Everyone just stay calm." Hakoda and Bato put their helmets on. "Bato and I will take care of this."

Quickly Aang and Sokka took cover just inside a door in the superstructure and Toph and Katara ducked down within the stairs to the lower decks. Pipsqueak and the Duke covered Appa and Momo and they rest of the crew waited nervously as they cut speed to let the other ship catch up. After what seemed like an hour, the ship pulled alongside its crew dropped a boarding ramp and the Captain and two guards stepped over to meet with Hakoda and Bato, who bowed in greeting.

"Commander, why are you off course?" The Captain asked. "All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving on Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!"

"Actually." Hakoda hesitated for just a second. "We're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo."

"Ahhh." The Captain nodded. "Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way." He added sarcastically.

"I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir." Bato commented.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" The Captain asked.

"Next time we'll send two hawks to make sure you get the message." Hakoda replied, then he and Bato bowed to the Captain and he responded in kind.

"Sir" one of his guards said as the returned to their own ship. "Admiral Chan has been on leave for over two months at Ember Island."

"What?" Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything." The Captain replied. "Something's not right; they should have known that. I think this is a captured ship. Just stay quiet until we are safely across the ramp. Then we'll sink this ship."

"THEY KNOW!" Toph's voice rang out as she metalbent the boarding ramp. Katara took the initiative and bent a wave to distance their two ships and Hakoda ordered full steam.

“We can’t just rely on escaping!” Sokka yelled. “Toph, Pipsqueak, get ready! Aang come with me.”

“They are getting back underway!” Katara yelled as Sokka saw a flaming boulder crash into the water next to them.

“Toph!” He shouted and pulled Aang back into the tower. Katara waterbent another stone out of the way as Toph began firing large disks of earth at the enemy ship. It was still catching up. 

“It’s almost on us!” Katara yelled, still bending to prevent stones and now arrows and fireballs from hitting their vessel. Several watertribe warriors were brandishing shields and firing their own bows. Aang tries to rush out and help but Sokka stops him. Katara spots the enemy loading a harpoon, which they fire at their ship’s waterline.

“Shit!” she yells and runs forward. Two water tribe warriors cover her from enemy fire as she freezes the hull to stop the leak.

“I’m gonna try and give us some cover! Katara yells and starts bending steam.

Inside the ship, Aang and Sokka felt the harpoon hit. Aang again tries to rush out and Sokka stops him.

“I can’t just stand and do nothing!” and he manages to dodge Sokka trying to grab him gain.

“Aang No!” Sokka manages to get ahold of his staff. “Your still hurt, and you have to stay secret. Just let us handle this!”

“Fine.” Aang sighs and glares at him, grabbing his staff and storming back into the ship. At that moment two fireballs strike the ship catching some of the superstructure on fire. Katara quickly puts it out.

“How are we doing?” Asked Toph.

“Things couldn’t get much worse.” Sokka replies, just able to see the smoke stacks and mast of the still attacking ship. At least their fire was inaccurate. A roar caused him to whip around as the Serpent rises near their ship. “The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn’t it?”

“You make it too easy.” Toph shot at him as a fireball careened overhead only to hit the serpent under its left eye. With a screech it dived back into the water, to surface and wrap its body around the other vessel and began to sink it. The distraction allowed their ship to escape.

“Thank you, the universe.”

“Sokka could I get that map of yours?” Bato asked from the doorway.

“Year sure.” Sokka handed him the map he had. “What’s up?”

“Hakoda wants to put into a nearby port for repairs.” Bato answered as he went back in. Sokka followed

“how much damage did we take?” Sokka sked.

“Katara’s ice on the hull breach won’t last forever. And one of our boilers is damaged. Even if we only repaired the hull breach, we’d still need to have the boiler in operating condition if we get into a scrape like that again.”

“Hakoda,” Bato said as they entered the bridge. “This looks like a good place.”

Hakoda set the heading with their helmsman. Several hours later Bato lead some of the crew to get needed materials, Sokka was bored and hungry, so he decided to convince the rest to go ashore. Toph, of course was more than willing, as was Katara. That left Aang.

“Hey Aang!” Toph opened the door to his room. “we are going into town to find some dinner.”

“Maye that’s a good idea.” Aang said as he rose to get ready.

“Here,” Sokka pulled out a bandanna. “Tie this around your head.”

“I’m not going out if I can’t wear my arrow proudly.” Aang sat back with a huff.

“Aang, we went over this…” Sokka sighed, rubbing his temples. “We need to be practical.”

“I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much.” Katara started. “You don’t what people to think you failed.”

“Your right, I don’t.” Aang growled. “But the problem is, I did fail.”

“Twinkletoes, that’s not true!”

“IT IS TRUE!” Aang shouted as he got up. Katara flinched. “I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there! But I lost. And the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good!”

“Aang, it’s not for good.” Sokka replied. “We still have the invasion plan. We can still win.

“And that’s another thing. I hate the invasion plan!” Aang fired at Sokka as he ripped the Fire Nation tapestry that hung behind his bed. “I don’t want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes! I’ve always known I would have to face the Fire Lord. But now I know I need to do it alone!”

“Aang…” Katara stepped toward the boy.

“Go, please! Just go.” He cut her off. Katara sighed. Toph had already gone. 

“Is there anything you need?” Sokka asked. 

“I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back.”

“Now your…” Katara started in disgust but Sokka stopped her. 

“We’ll be back in a while Aang.” Sokka ushered his sister out of the room and shut the door.

“Why did you interrupt me, Sokka?” Katara snapped at him

“I know what you were going to say, the last thing he needs is to be compared to Zuko right now.”

“But he’s acting just like him when he was chasing us!”

“Tue but…” Sokka started as the got on the deck. “Wait what? Let’s just go get some food okay?”

~~~~

The three returned back to the ship in high spirits after helping get supplies. Most of the ship was calm, the crew sleeping, or working on repairing the damaged boiler. Hakoda and Bato took their leave of the group and headed to the bridge to discuss their next moves. Sokka had a mind to join them. 

“Hey Katara, I’m going to go with dat. Could you take Aang some food?”

“Sure, Why not.” Katara said rather sarcastically, still a little miffed about Aang’s idea of honor.

“I’ll go with you.” Toph said and stood. Katara shrugged and grabbed a platter and loaded it with rice and a vegetable platter. Then the pair walked to Aang’s room.

“Aang? We brought you some food” Katara said as they walked in. “He’s not here…”

“He’s, I’ll be right back.” Toph ran onto the dock and to the harbor, trying to feel for Aang.

“Hey Pipsqueak, the Duke, have you seen Aang?” Katara asked as she reentered the mess.

“Nope.” The former freedom fighters replied.

“Huh, That’s weird…”

“Katara! he’s gone!” Toph said, running in. “He’s not on the ship and not in town!”

“Oh no!” Katara ran passed Toph and headed to the bridge. A tear ran down Toph’s face as she turned and walked back to Aang’s room.

“This won’t redeem you twinkle toes.” She said to no one. Another tear falling. “you and our ridiculous honor!” Toph started crying a little harder. “Why are you so stupid!?” she stomped then sat on the floor and cried to herself, why was she so hurt with him leaving?

~~~~

Katara ran onto the bridge with an angry light in her eyes. Hakoda, Sokka, and Bato turned to her.

“We’ll leave you two alone.” Bato said as he pulled Sokka away, thankfully without protest for once.

“What’s wrong, Katara.” Hakoda said.

“He left.”

“What?”

“Aang. He just took his glider and disappeared.” Katara replied, her voice rising with her anger and disappointment. “He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone, that it’s all his responsibility.”

“Maybe it’s his way of being brave.” Hakoda replied

“It’s not brave, it’s stupid.” Katara yelled, her anger at her father bubbling up. “We could be helping him, and I know the world needs him. But doesn’t he know how much we need him too? How can he just leave us behind?”

“You’re talking about me, aren’t you?”

“How could you leave us, dad!?” Katara not holding back her tears anymore. “I mean, I know we had Gran-Gran, and she loved us, but we were just so lost without!” she turns and sobs into her hands.

“I’m so sorry, Katara.” He says as he takes her in his arms. 

“I understand why you left. I really do, and I know that you had to go away. So why do I still feel this way? I’m so sand and angry and hurt.”

“I love you more than anything.” Hakoda was tearing as well, wishing he hadn’t hurt his children as much as his leaving did. “You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day when I was gone and every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache.”

~~~~

Toph whipped her tears away and stood to face the bad as she sensed Sokka approaching.

“Toph?”

“Hi Sokka.” Toph replied.

Sokka came in and the two stood in silence for a few minutes.

“Why would he leave me?” Toph asked added quickly. “Why would he leave us? He needs to train both water and earth. Why would he just leave when that training is incomplete?”

“I don’t know Toph.” Sokka replied. “I wish I could say what’s going on in his head. It just doesn’t really make much sense honestly. I feel like Katara was close though.”

“He failed? But he didn’t though. Why can’t he see that?”

“I’m going after him, you in?” Sokka asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be, Snoozles?” Toph replied. “Let’s go.”

“I’m in too.” Katara said from the doorway.

“Let’s go tell dad.”

“Already did, I’ll show you on our map where we will be meeting him, let’s go.”

~~~~

The royal garden overlooking the Palace was lush and filled with cedar, fragrant white pine, blooming cherry blossom and tree peonies, azaleas, irises, ardisia, sweet flag, and firelily. Multicolored koi lazily circled in pond, who’s surface was adorned with cherry and peony petals and lily pads. It was supposed to be peaceful. But Zuko didn’t feel at peace. Actually, he was more nervous the longer he went without an audience to the Fire Lord. He tore a piece of bread and tossed it to the family of turtle-ducks who floated by to pick of the crumbs. A shadow passed over them they swam away in panic.

“You seem so downcast.” Azula said as she walked up to the prince. “Has Mai gotten to you already? Though actually Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately.”

“I haven’t seen dad yet.” Zuko replied solemnly. “I haven’t seen him in three years, since I was banished.”

“So what?”

“So. I didn’t capture the Avatar.”

“Who cares?” Azula was smug. Well as smug as she could be after the conversation with her father. She made sure to hide that from the gloomy Dum-Dum, he had turned away anyway. “The Avatar is dead, unless you think he somehow miraculously survived.”

Zuko knew that the Avatar could possible survive due to the spirit water, but he was certainly not going to give away anything to Azula.

“No. there’s no way he could have survived.” Zuko finally answered, keeping his face deadpan. If, somehow, he did survive…he unleashed a glare at his sister, who glared back.

“Well.” Azula’s face softened. “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.”

“Prince Zuko, Princess Azula.” One of the servants said as he stepped into the garden and bowed. “The Fire Lord requests your presence, Prince Zuko.”

“You’ll see Zuzu, nothing to worry about.” Azula said in a singsong voice as Zuko rose.

Zuko attempted to calm is nerves has he made his way through the Palace. Three years. It had been so long. He breathed in as he parted the heavy curtains before the Throne Room itself. Fire Lord Ozai sat obscured by a wall of flame that stood before the throne at the edge of the dais. Zuko respectfully walked to the foot of the dais and bowed to the floor.

“You have been away for a long time.” Ozai said from his throne. “I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son.”  
Ozai stepped through the flames and descended the dais, oozing power even if it was only to one witness.

“Welcome home.”

Zuko sat up from his kneel as Fire Lord Ozai circled him.

“I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all your most legendary accomplishment. You slayed the Avatar.”

Zuko looked at the ground shocked. Thankful that Ozai was behind him and couldn’t see his face.

“What did you hear?” He asked.

“Azula told me everything. She told me she was amazed and impressed at your power and ferocity at the moment of truth. You did well, my son. You have regained your Honor.”

“Thank you, father.” Zuko said, but he didn’t feel it. How when it was Azula that killed the Avatar. This was wrong. And he didn’t feel like he regained his honor at all.

“Go my son, the conquering hero.” Zuko got up at the dismissal and left the Throne Room to go confront his sister. Ozai smiled, knowing what the Prince would do. It wasn’t until late that evening that Zuko found Azula, asleep in her chambers.

“Why’d you do it?” Zuko asked.

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”

“Why did you tell father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?” 

Azula sighed at the question.

“Can’t this wait till morning?”

“It can’t.” 

Azula sighed again and sat up.

“Fine.” She replied. “You seemed so worried about how Father would treat you because you hadn’t captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you’d have nothing to worry about.”

“But why?”

Azula got out of bed. Why did he insist on asking these questions? It was bad enough that Father had forced her into this, stolen her glory and forced her to tell him that he was now a scape goat just in case something went wrong. She rolled her eyes and ignored her thoughts.

“Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory.”

“You’re lying.” Azula looked away from him to hide what was going on behind her eyes. 

“If you say so.” She replied.

“You have another motive for doing this, I just haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Please Zuko,” she said as she stretched. “What ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory or defeating the Avatar?” She turned to put her hand on his shoulder. This is what Ozai wanted, to split them by making it sound like she wanted to blame Zuko if something went wrong. She hated that she was being manipulated and she hated that she was manipulating her brother. This would only end badly. Why could he just have accepted the first answer she gave? Why did he have to push? Why did he always push?

“Unless, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But you said it yourself. That was impossible.” She finished.

Zuko’s eyes widened at what she was doing. The Avatar had to die, he had to make sure. As he turned and stalked out of the room Azula wished him goodnight with a voice oozing with poison masked by sweetness. Azula sighed as he left. She had to think of a way to please Father enough that she proved her loyalty and he stopped this stupid manipulation. 

~~~~

Miles into Fire Nation waters and within the blockade stood a lonely island dominated by an active, slow erupting volcano. Few plants, if any, grew there and waves lapped its black sand and pumice shores. On one side molten lava flowed into the ocean with a loud continuous hiss. On the other, the lava flowed slower through several ruins as it cooled and hardened. Near the sore stood a boulder, and smashed into its surface stood a ruined glider. As lava oozed passed, its radiant heat caused the delicate wood to catch flame, and it slowly burned to ash.


	2. Update

Just wanted to give a quick update. I feel like the quality of writing i am producing with this is lacking so i am going to be using a different strategy to finish up this series that will make sure that the writing is, in my opinion, much better in quality.

stay tuned. cheers <3

AzulaLavellan

**Author's Note:**

> based on and inspired by Living life and Life Collapses, by whitetigerwolfe, two of my all time favorite A:TLA fics (direct links for those two fics in notes at the beginning). Go find whitetigerwolfe on Fanfiction.net; they have some awesome stuff! <3
> 
> if you have feedback i would love to hear it :) <3
> 
> Another chapter coming, I promise!! :) since I'm working on another fic as well, I should have another chapter up in about three weeks or so (every third Sunday is my goal for both fics)


End file.
